Dreamstuck: Atrapados en un sueño
by ChieriCrystallized
Summary: New York: La ciudad donde los sueños se hacen realidad. ¿O no? La vida de los 36 no era perfecta, pero había que llegar a algún sitio. Humanstuck Intertime. Más adelante puede que haya lime y sadstuck. Capítulo 2: Los doce trolls. Puede que haya lenguaje fuerte e insinuación de cosas subidas de tono.
1. Personalidad Burbujeante

Daban ya las seis de la tarde cuando la habitación se llenó de la luz del atardecer a través de las cortinas. La muchacha de cabellos negros desordenados se sentaba al frente de una computadora en una gran silla negra con ruedas. Sus ojos miraban la pantalla con decisión mientras los cascos color blanco emitían una agradable canción de moda. La muchacha vestía un vestido veraniego de colores rosa, sus pies estaban descalzos y descansaban cruzados agradablemente el uno sobre el otro. La mesa donde la computadora estaba era un completo desorden. Papeles de todos los colores, lápices, remarcadores, y en medio de todo una limpia taza blanca con café era el contenido del mueble de caoba. El suelo era de piso flotante, con una alfombra blanca que en ese momento estaba bajo las ruedas de la silla. Una cama de sábanas rosa estaba en la esquina contigua, con una gran cantidad de animales de felpa sobre ella. La ventana tenía las cortinas rosa ligeramente abiertas. Las paredes, de rosa pálido, estaban apenas iluminadas por la pantalla y la luz proveniente del exterior. Los ojos de un inusual rosa, que en realidad eran lentes de contacto, estaban fijos en la pantalla.

La canción que sonaba en los cascos cesó su ritmo y la muchacha sonrió con conformidad. Tomó un micrófono color negro que descansaba al lado del mouse y se dispuso a hablar.

—**¡Queridos radioescuchas de la Emisora Urbanity, es su conductora Feferi Peixes al habla! Como siempre, trayendo lo último en tendencias de moda efervescente en este programa que va de cinco y media a seis y diez. En este momento, acabo de recibir noticias de que se han abierto las inscripciones para el Festival Multivariedades de la ciudad de Nueva York, un evento que se realiza anualmente donde cualquiera puede participar. ¡Las únicas condiciones son tener disposición, buen ánimo y, por supuesto, un talento que mostrar! Las variedades de este año incluyen deportes, canto, baile, pintura y gimnasia. Hay dos maneras de inscribirse: Pueden ir al Central Park, donde hay un stand de personas que tomarán sus datos, o pueden hacerlo a través de su página web, cuyo link es triple w punto multivarietynewyork punto com. ¡El premio es mil dólares en efectivo y la posibilidad de aparecer en televisión! Quiero comentarles que su servidora está seriamente pensando en participar, así que... ¡Agradecería si pudieran asistir al evento! Los cupos son limitados y la recepción de inscripciones es hasta el Trece de este mes, es decir, quedan aún diez dias de inscripción. La entrada al evento es gratuita, y se realizará el Diez de Octubre, es decir, al mes siguiente. ¡Estoy muuuuuuuy emocionada! Por lo general estos eventos sacan lo más burbujeante de mi personalidad a relucir. ¿No es maravilloso****?**

En ese momento, eran las seis y seis de la tarde. Feferi dio una última mirada al reloj, era el momento de acabar con el programa. ¡Si se atrasaba de nuevo, Eridan no se lo iba a perdonar hasta el dia de su muerte!

—**Para finalizar con el programa, les invito a dejar sus pedidos de canciones para mañana, ¡Prometo cumplirlos con todos y cada uno! Como siempre, es en la publicación que procedo a destacar... ¡Ahora! En nuestra página de Facebook. ¡Me despido con una canción, para dejarlos con toda la energía del mundo! ¡Bye bye!**

Dejó sonar la canción y saltó de la silla a coger su teléfono, que empezaba a sonar con "Wake me Up" de Avicii. Miró la pantalla brillante.

**_ "Erifish"_**

_"Maldición."_ Pensó. Era Eridan. Él entendía lo que trabajar en una radio implicaba, pero cada vez estaba algo más... Molestoso. No, molestoso no era. Era que... Agh, ni ella lo lograba comprender. Cogió su Samsung Galaxy Ace de carcasa rosa y le dio a contestar.

**—¿Hello?**  
**—¡¿Fef, donde rayos andas metida?!**

Ah, hermosas bienvenidas telefónicas.

**—Eridan, cálmate un poco y...**  
**—¡Pero Feeeeeeeeef!—** El tono de Eridan sonaba como siempre algo aniñado, ondulado y británico. Tenía esa maldita manía de pronunciar las "v" dobles. Bueno, maldita para él. Tanto la usaba que también escribía así en las redes sociales.— **¡Te estoy esperando hace mucho!**  
**—Agh, Erifish, sabes que mi trabajo dura hasta esta hora... ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Es otro ataque de paranoia?**  
**—...—** Hubo un silencio por un minuto y medio, donde se escuchaba la respiración de Eridan calmarse.— **Perdona, Fef. No, tranquila, he tomado los tranquilizantes antes de venir aquí.**  
—**Me alegra... No me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a otro ataque de esos... ¿Recuerdas? Casi te da un paro cardíaco.**  
—**Ni me lo recuerdes. Si no hubieras estado ahí...**- Se interrumpió para escuchar.— **¿Qué haces?**  
—**Ah, no mucho.**— Feferi abrió la puerta del closet blanco y sacó una chaqueta de cuero blanco, colocándosela mientras el smartphone se posaba en su hombro. Luego se calzó unas sandalias romanas de color bronce.—** Sólo termino de arreglarme.— **Cerró el programa de transmisión. Cogió el bolso y se lo cruzó, para después colocar los cascos en su cuello.— **Voy saliendo, en diez minutos estoy allá.**  
**—Ah, bien. Nos vemos entonces.**  
**—¡Claro, Erifish!— **Feferi lanzó un beso por el teléfono y colgó, guardándolo en el bolsito café. Gritó a través del pasillo.—** ¡Meenah, voy a salir, no me esperes hasta tarde!**

Por toda respuesta, un "Uhum" de un ostensible volumen y en tono aburrido salió de la habitación contigua. Meenah era su hermana mayor, pero era bastante irresponsable para ser tal cosa. Andaba enfocada en otras cosas más que de la universidad, donde se suponía que estudiaba. Pero Feferi jamás había visto a Meenah tocar un libro de esos.

Feferi salió de la casa y le dio dos vueltas de llave, suponiendo que Meenah no saldría y que su "Mejor amiga", Aranea Serket, tenía copia de llave si venía a la casa. Y el "Mejor Amiga" con comillas porque Feferi sabía que tenían algo entre ellas, por más que Meenah tratara de disfrazarlo. No era novedad que las tres hermanas vivían juntas luego de la enmancipación que Nadaline, la mayor, apodada "La Condesa" en su antro de trabajo, debió llevar ante un juzgado. La familia Peixes fue relativamente normal durante un tiempo, pero no desde el "Incidente".

Procedamos a contar la historia de las tres hermanas. Feferi tenía ya diecisiete años, y era la chica más dulce de toda la familia. Era realmente difícil verla de mal humor o con odio hacia el mundo, ya que siempre hallaba una razón para reir cuando los demás querían llorar. Se pudo costear el trabajo en casa gracias a un trabajo de medio tiempo: Camarera en un restaurante durante tres veranos consecutivos. Sus padres reprimían un poco sus actitudes coloridas, ya que la querían más entregada al trabajo y la escuela. Querían que estudiara derecho, no actuación o diseño como ella deseaba. Pero los padres estaban centrados en otra cosa: Cuando Feferi tenía catorce años, Meenah se declaró abiertamente lesbiana con dieciseis años y Nadaline, a los diecinueve, entraba a trabajar como prostituta para poder costear su carrera. Esto causó que las mayores fueran abiertamente echadas de casa y Feferi pasó a vivir un infierno. Encerrada, golpeada y hablada duramente cuando hacía un error, fue sacada de su casa por las mayores que presentaron cargos legales ante la policía. Nadaline obtuvo la tutela de su hermana y Meenah fue a vivir con ellas. Desde entonces que las tres llevaban una vida feliz: Tres años les bastaron para administrarse bien. Nunca más volvieron a saber de sus padres, y ninguna de las tres deseaba lo mismo.

Feferi caminó desde su casa al Central Park, donde se encontraba un muchacho alto, de piel pálida y cabello negro, con una mecha violeta cruzándole la mitad. Su ropa consistía en una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, un vestón violeta, jeans ajustados del mismo tono, converse negras, y en su cuello una bufanda azul de rayas azul marino. En sus manos, un Iphone 4 blanco con el nombre en la carcasa, en letras negras y brillantes: "Eridan". Sus dedos rebosaban de anillos dorados. Su rostro lo coronaban unos lentes de marco grueso negro sobre sus negros ojos, debido a su defecto de la vista. Este joven, que responde al nombre de Eridan y al apellido Ampora, era a quien iba a ver Feferi. Como los demás personajes, Eridan tiene una historia que contar, pero guardemos los detalles del joven para más tarde.  
La muchacha llegó al encuentro de su mejor amigo, que se encontraba revisando los mensajes contenidos en su Facebook.

**—¡Eridaaaaaaan!**

El chico levantó la vista y una sonrisa dulce ocupó su rostro.

—**¡Al fin, Fef!**— Eridan soltó un suspiro, como si hubiera esperado por horas.— **Creí que no llegarías.**  
—**No exageres, ya estoy aquí.**— Ella se acercó a el, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Él no supo cómo reaccionar. Rodeó su cadera con sus brazos y le dejó un beso en los labios a la chica, que correspondió dulcemente. Ah, ¡Si tan solo no fueran "Amigos con Derecho"! Él sería terriblemente feliz.  
—**Espero... Que no me dejes.**— Bromeó él, sonriendo con un sonrojo leve.  
—**Jamás lo haría, Erifish**.— Feferi le dejó otro beso, soltándose de él.— **¿Cual es el plan para esta noche?**  
—**Todos vamos al Starbucks y después a casa de Sol**.— Le informó Eridan, mostrándole la publicación en la que el círculo de amigos planeaba todo.—** Si no vamos ahora, nos van a torturar hasta el día de nuestra muerte. ¡Hay que apurarse!**  
—**¿Traes la moto?**— Preguntó Feferi. Como respuesta, Eridan sacó un atado de llaves con un llavero que tenía el símbolo de Acuario en violeta. Hizo sonar las llaves y sacó una en específico.— **¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos entonces!**  
**—Y será mejor que...**— Del Iphone de Eridan se empezó a escuchar la canción "Killer" de The Ready Set. Lo estaban llamando.— **Espero que no sea quien creo que es.**

**_"Sol"_**

Eridan tragó saliva. Justo a quien menos querían oir en ese momento. Luego contestó.

**—Hey, Sol, yo...**  
**—¡¿Pero qué the han creido?!**

El ceceo. Se notaba más aún cuando Sollux estaba exasperado. Ya no era tan gracioso escucharlo hablar como era siempre.

**—Sol, al menos déjame explicarte, joder.**  
**—¡No tieneth nada que ethplicar! ¡Uthtedeth doth deberían haber llegado hathe máth de media hora!**  
**—Sol, tu sabes el trabajo que tiene Fef. Deberías poder entenderlo.**  
**—¿Y donde the thupone que ethtoy metiendo a Feferi?**  
—**Solo calla, "Thollux".**— Eridan se burló de su ceceo para sacarlo de sus casillas. Esto causó que el aludido diera un gruñido de rabia, repudiado por una voz del fondo: _"¡Sollux, compórtate como un ser humano!"._  
**—Agh. Tholo vengan rápido, ¿Quieren?**  
**—Estamos en camino. ¿No es cierto, Fef?**  
**—¡Ajha!— Contestó ella. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro. **  
**—Loth ethpero en ethe catho.**  
**—No nos jodas con otra llamada.**  
**—Thilenthio, Ampora.**  
**—Nyeh.**

La conversación terminó realmente más rápido de lo que pensaban. Cruzaron la calle de la mano, sin decirse nada. Usualmente Eridan traía puesta música en unos auriculares negros que colgaban permanentemente de sus oídos, así que conversar no era de mucha utilidad.  
—**Erifish, ¿Me prestas uno?**— Feferi descolgó un auricular con suavidad.  
—**Claro, Fef**.— Eridan le subió un poco el volumen a la canción que estaba escuchando. "Elements", de Lindsey Stirling. Un violín poderoso y una melodía dulce que eran capaces de animar a la pareja que en ese momento iba caminando. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su brazo, atenta a la melodía. Él le tomó la mano más fuerte. El trayecto siguió en silencio, mientras se reproducía la lista de canciones de la famosa violinista.

Llegaron a una motocicleta negra, con dos cascos: Uno violeta y otro de un fucsia brillante. Eridan se colocó el primero y Feferi el otro.  
—**Agárrate fuerte.**— Le indicó Eridan.—** Y cuidado con la cuerda del audífono.**  
—**No es necesario...**— Feferi extrajo de su bolso un conector de auriculares, a los cuales conectó el de Eridan y sus cascos. Luego colocó la otra punta en el Iphone de Eridan.— **Esta vez no me olvidé de traerlos.**  
—**Si sabes que podrías haber hecho eso desde el principio, ¿No?**  
—**Preferí hacerlo ahora, no quería separarme de ti.**— Le dijo ella, causando en él un sonrojo leve. Feferi subió a la motocicleta tras él, abrazándolo, manteniendo sus manos en su pecho.  
**—Y yo... Tampoco quiero.**  
Mientras en los auriculares sonaba "Electric Daisy", la motocicleta arrancó y se perdió en las calles de Manhattan.

* * *

_**Hallo Hello!**_

_**Este es mi primer fanfiction de Homestuck. Espero de verdad haber hecho un buen trabajo con el primer capítulo, cualquier queja, crítica, comentario, será muy bien recibido. Deseo de verdad mejorar mis habilidades en escritura!**_

_**En este fic, humanos y trolls van a combinarse. Dancestors, Ancestors y Betas igual. Espero que no haya un inconveniente con eso...**_

_**Si leíste, por favor te pido que me dejes un review y dejes favorito si te gustó! Se agradecería mucho.**_

_**Los artistas mencionados y sus respectivas canciones no me pertenecen. Tampoco Facebook, Starbucks, Samsung o Iphone.**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. Los doce trolls

No tomó mucho tiempo para llegar al sitio de la reunión. Lexington Avenue estaba realmente cerca del Central Park. Llegaron frente al Starbucks ubicado en la avenida y estacionaron la motocicleta, dejando los cascos encadenados a ella a través de un cerrojo que el muchacho poseía. Desconectaron los audífonos y guardaron el conector en el bolso de Feferi, que se puso los cascos al cuello nuevamente. Se tomaron de las manos y cruzaron la calle. El grupo se podía ver desde adentro del café.

Cuando entraron, las diez personas que los esperaban dieron un saludo al unísono, mezclado con diferentes frases en referencia a lo tardía que había sido su llegada o lo feliz que les hacía verlos. En orden, fueron saludando para luego ocupar su sitio.

—**¡Al purrecer tu trabajo ha estado dando furrutos! ¡Mis amewgos no dejan de comentar de lo bueno que es tu purrograma!**— La más joven del grupo tenía la palabra. Cabello negro y corto, con dos ricitos al frente. Ojos de color verde oliva brillante, muy felinos por cierto. Uñas largas y pintadas de color amarillo. Su vestimenta consistía en una larga chaqueta gris, una camiseta sin mangas, muy apretada, color negro con detalles en verde claro, jeans azules y sandalias negras. En un bolsillo de su chaqueta, el símbolo de Leo del mismo color de sus ojos estaba cosido. Traía un brochecito de pata de gato en la parte izquierda de su cabeza y en su bolsillo se podía ver colgando un trozo de su gorro de gato azul. Su voz era chillona pero a la vez amigable. Su piel tostada pero no oscura. Ella es Nepeta Leijon. Como se puede apreciar, adora usar juegos de palabras con gatos. También se le conoce un trabajo en un refugio de animales.  
—**¿En serio?**— Feferi preguntó, contenta. Los amigos de Nepeta trabajaban en otras partes del país, así que era un logro para ella el haber llegado tan lejos.  
—**¡Pues claro! Piensan que eres una excelente conductora.**  
—**Como todos lo pensamos.**— Sonrió desde el otro lado otra chica. El cabello corto y negro, algo alzado como si tuviera dos alas. Un brillo labial verde oscuro cubría sus labios. Traía una camiseta de malla color negro, sobre la cual traía una camiseta sin mangas atada al cuello de color verde. Una falda roja y larga, pegada al cuerpo, más unas ballerinas negras, completaban su look. El símbolo de Virgo en verde oscuro se ubicaba en su hombro. Su piel era pálida, más que la del resto. Esta señorita es Kanaya Maryam, la reservada del grupo.  
—**Oh, gracias Kan.**— Feferi le sonrió. Eridan rodeó a Feferi con un brazo, con lo que cierta persona dio un bufido.  
—**Oye, Ampora._ Lejoth de Feferi._**— Un ofuscado muchacho con un ceceo ya conocido miró con un desprecio disimulado al muchacho. Sollux era un muchacho alto y esquelético, más que Eridan. Su piel era algo amarillenta por la falta de sol. Sus ojos nunca habían sido mostrados, porque la gente decía que eran una rara mutación bicolor que él no se atrevía a mostrar. Prefería cubrirlo con un par de lentes de sol particulares: Un lente rojo y otro azul, como los lentes 3D. Su cabello tenía un peinado similar al de Kanaya, solo que era castaño claro, algo así como mezclado con rubio ceniza. Su lengua tenía una extraña partidura al medio, que le hacía parecer tener una lengua bífida, como las serpientes. Traía una camiseta negra, con el símbolo de Géminis al medio en un amarillo brillante, una chaqueta color castaño algo desgastada, pantalones grises y unos extraños zapatos: Pese a tener el mismo diseño, uno era blanco y el otro era negro. Sus muñecas tenían, a lados contrarios, una ampolla que demostraba su adicción a los videojuegos. De hecho, en un bolsillo del abrigo se escondía una Nintendo DS.  
—**_Tú cállate, Captor.—_** Eridan le respondió con agresividad, agarrando a Feferi de más cerca.— **Además, tu noviecita está mirando.**— Dirigió su mirada cerca de Kanaya. Una adolescente con cabello rojo bermellón desordenado y ojos negros semi-hipnotizados por la brillante pantalla del celular al frente suyo, vestida con un Seifuku, traje escolar japonés, en azul, calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas y zapatos cafés, se encontraba ahí, escuchando la conversación. Al escuchar la palabra "Noviecita", despegó un poco la mirada del celular y prácticamente cortó a Eridan haciendo uso de ésta. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y siguió texteando.  
—**¿Te refiereth a Aradia Megido?**— Dijo Sollux.— **Lath cothath con ella no han ethtado lo que the dithe "bien". Al parether no exithte mucha comunicathion entre nothotroth.**— Alzó un poco la voz, mirándola.— **¡Todo porque la abthorbe el thelular!**— Aradia dio un gruñido de desaprobación y bloqueó la pantalla del artefacto para mirarlo, con las manos en las caderas, parándose. Con esto, se vio lo corto que era el Seifuku: Arriba de las rodillas, hasta un poco más abajo de los muslos.

—**Oye, Sollux. Tengo la capacidad de dejar esto cuando desee.**— Movió su cabello y guardó el celular entre sus pechos bajo el Seifuku. Luego se acercó.—** Además, ¿Desde cuando te atrae tanto Feferi? ¿Y por qué la agarras con Eridan, _acaso te gusta?_**

El acuariano se sonrojó violentamente, ocultó su rostro en su bufanda y se puso a jugar con la expasión en el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja, señal de nerviosismo. No era secreto su bisexualidad y la probabilidad que daba Aradia tenía su porcentaje de verdad. Si bien llevaban sus buenos años de rivalidad, eso de que "Los que pelean se aman" tenía un atisbo en la relación Eridan-Sollux. Sus amigos, incluida Feferi, tenían creencia de que algo había pasado entre los dos. En la secundaria habían rumores de unos besos que se habían dado después de clase en el laboratorio de ciencias, donde Sollux pasaba el tiempo y Eridan se pasaba de vez en cuando. Otros dicen que incluso habían llegado más lejos, a contacto físico más íntimo, pero ninguno de los dos prefiere contar detalles y la información se desmentirá más adelante.  
—**¿Como eth que the te ocurren esas cosas? ¿Acatho le creeth a loth idiotath que inventan rumoreth de pathillo?**— Sollux se dispuso a atacar, igualmente sonrojado pero con un tono más liviano. Aradia se rió un poco ante la reacción de ambos. Se acercó a Eridan y empezó a picarle la mejilla con el índice.  
—**Parece que_ alguien_ sabe lo que pasó en el laboratorio de ciencias...**— Canturreó Aradia, divertida.

Una carcajada estrepitosa se escuchó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. Medio Starbucks se volteó a ver a la que se había atrevido a reir así. La propietaria de la estridente risa era una muchacha alta, de negro largo, con mechas azules segregadas en el medio. Vestía con un apretado top negro, una minifalda del mismo color, botas altas de cuero oscuro y tacón alto y una chaqueta del mismo material y color. En el pecho derecho tenía un tatuaje de telaraña. En la chaqueta, el símbolo de Escorpio en azul oscuro. Labial del mismo tono recubría sus labios. Tenía lentes de marco fino plateado. Abrió los ojos luego de reir. Dos orbes azules, muy hermosos, por cierto, observaron al trio. Los demás la miraron con asombro.

—**¿Qué es tan gracioso, Vriska Serket?**— Reaccionó Eridan. La muchacha se levantó y se puso a reir de nuevo. Eridan la empujó para que dejara de reirse.  
—**Oye, _corazón_**— Este apodo suscitó la ira en la mirada del acuariano.— **No hay necesidad de ser tan agresivo.**— Vriska lo rodeó con un brazo, haciendo que Feferi se soltara del agarre y Sollux abriera la boca con asombro. Eridan tragó saliva.  
—**Vris, suéltame.**— Los cinco restantes se quedaron mirando la escena. Si, es verdad que Vriska era un poco... Ehm... Seductiva, pero el acuariano era demasiado tímido y cualquier roce de una mujer bonita (O un chico) le producían temblores, sonrojo explosivo y nervios. A ella parecía hacerle gracia. Posó sus dos enormes pechos en la caja torácica del acuariano, que tragó saliva y trató de retroceder. Pero ella se lo impidió. Lo tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos y su frente se encontró con la de Eridan. El calor que éste último sentía en su cara podría derretir ambos polos en una fracción de segundo. Dios mío, que en una de esas... Vriska adivinó la mirada y se acercó más, casi besándole. Feferi casi se desmayó.  
—**¿Qué clase de pensamientos lascivos pasan por tu mente, _Eridan Alexander Ampora Baskerfield_?**— Sonrió. La sola mención del nombre completo bastó para que el acuariano desviase la mirada. Sus lentes estaban hechos niebla.  
—**V-Vris... Ya tengo diecisiete años, tengo el derecho a pensar esas cosas, ¿No?**— Las manos del muchacho se posaron en sus caderas, acercándola más. El beso era inevitable a estas alturas. Vriska enrojeció y enlazó su tobillo con el del contrario, provocando que sus caderas chocasen, causando un roce parecido a una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo del muchacho.  
—**Mmh, tal vez si, tal vez no.**— Dijo ella en una voz seductora y juguetona. El calor se le subió por todo el cuerpo al británico.  
—**Dios mío, Vris...**— Murmuró, suspirando las palabras. Vriska se acercó, y él hizo lo mismo. A último minuto, Vriska lo arrojó a los brazos de Sollux y se retiró a sentarse. Eridan estaba confundido, furioso y ofuscado al mismo tiempo. Su acento ondulado de V's repetidas no tardó en salir... Junto a su tic nervioso.

—**_¡¿But wwhat the fuck you think you're doin?!_**— Feferi se cubrió la cara, observando a Eridan acercarse a Vriska, completamente iracundo. Ella soltó otra risa, acariciando la mejilla de Eridan.

—**_¿Neuzheli vy dumayete, chto ya sobirayus' dat' vam shans ? Naivnyy._**— Ruso. El idioma natal de Vriska, que salía cuando ella se burlaba de la gente. "¿De verdad creías que te iba a dar una oportunidad? Ingenuo." Para su mala suerte, Eridan sabía ruso, así que le contestó en el mismo idioma.  
—**_Ty polnyy shlyukha, Vriska._**— Gruñó, acentuando la última palabra en ruso. Vriska se ofuscó y le cruzó la cara con la mano, para luego cruzar ella los brazos, gritándole que era un grosero. Lo que le dijo, no conviene traducirlo. Eridan fue a sentarse junto a Sollux y Feferi, la que inmediatamente partió a pedir disculpas al personal del café. Sollux lo miró y puso uno de los frappes en su mejilla para calmar el calor. Mala idea. Eridan se sonrojó más aún por la actitud del Géminis.  
—**No deberías preocuparte por mi.**— Le soltó, saltando a la defensiva.  
—**Thi tengo que. Eth una cuethtión perthonal. Ya lo vath a enterder math tarde.**— Sonrió el Captor, mostrando cuatro colmillos.

Una persona entre los cinco restantes dio una mirada fulminante al ver la escena que se gestaba entre el par de chicos. Piel blanca. Cabello negro y desordenado. Ojos de un color rojo brillante, con ojeras negras bajo ellos. Vestía con un hoodie negro con el símbolo de Cáncer en el centro, en color plateado, con jeans azules y converse del mismo tono. Contextura media. Él era el supuesto líder del grupo, Karkat Vantas. Rumores de pasillo postulaban la teoría de que hubo un enredo amoroso con Sollux, pero él los negaba casi terminantemente. Conocido por su mal carácter y su tendencia a echar insultos cada media palabra. Vriska notó esto.  
—**¿Celoso, Vantas?**— Él se volteó y le dirigió la misma mirada ante la risa burlona de la chica.  
—**Cierra tu puta boca, Vriska.**— Le contestó de forma cortante.—** No tienes idea de lo que pasa en mi cabeza así que no hables anticipadamente.**  
—**_Tsundere._**— Le soltó Nepeta, sonriendo burlona igual. Ambas chicas se miraron y rieron un poco. Karkat enrojeció.  
—**¡Cállense las dos, no soy un puto tsundere!**— Les espetó, a lo que Kanaya le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.  
—**Karkat, cuida tu lenguaje.**— Dijo con calma la Maryam.  
—**Argh. No es como si fueras mi madre o algo.**  
—**Karkat.**— Kanaya lo reprendió de nuevo.  
—**Bieeen...**— Suspiró el Vantas, mirando a la persona a su lado. El más desordenado de todos los presentes. Pareciera que el cabello negro no fue siquiera arreglado por la mañana, y un espeso maquillaje teatral negro cubría sus ojos, que tenían lentes de contacto índigo. Vestía con una camiseta blanca suelta con el símbolo de Capricornio en índigo al centro y pantalones pata de elefante negros con lunares índigo. Usaba calcetines blancos en lugar de calzado. En sus muñecas habían pulseras de hilo negras, verdes e índigo. Su voz era relajada y casi parecida a la de alguien que se aplica alguna clase de estupefaciente.  
—**Calma, Bro, seguramente Sollux te va a mirar algún día.**— Le dedicó una sonrisa calmada, a lo que Karkat cruzó los brazos.  
—**Ya basta, Gamzee, no empieces tú.**— Habló, con visible encaprichamiento.— **A ti se te hace fácil porque te metiste a Tavros al bolsillo en un puto chasquido de dedos porque el muy idiota es fácil de conseguir.**  
—**Hey, no hables así de MI Tav.**— Abrazó con un solo brazo a quien estaba a su lado. Un muchacho de cabello castaño rapado a los lados, con un solo mechón de cabello en medio de su cabeza, de piel pálida y aspecto inocente. Vestía con una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta negra con el símbolo de Tauro en el pecho en color naranja, pantalones negros y zapatillas rojas. Se dejó abrazar por Gamzee, a lo que un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.  
—**G-Gam...**— Soltó, mirándolo, a lo que Gamzee le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole esta vez a él.  
—**Pero si es verdad, señorito Nitram, usted es _mío_ y de nadie más. ¿O acaso... _Debo comprobarlo_?**— Se volteó para el lado de Tavros y tomó su rostro entre sus manos suavemente, acercándolo. Vriska se quedó callada y los observó.  
—**T-tal vez...**— Tavros desvió la mirada, sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas. Karkat lo quedó mirando con los ojos en estado de alerta.  
—**Muy bien...**— Gamzee se sonrió. Miró a los presentes. Eridan y Sollux observaban, mientras el acuariano sostenía un vaso con café que Feferi recién había comprado para él. Mientras que ella miraba a su alrededor, preparada para defenderlos si era necesario. Los demás estaban en estado de alerta, sobretodo Nepeta y Karkat. El capricornio se acercó a su pareja, que cerró los ojos ante el contacto de sus labios fundiéndose con los del menor. A Nepeta casi se le cae la mandíbula al centro de la tierra. Karkat prefirió subirse el gorro del hoodie, refunfuñando sobre sus _"Putas cursilerías en público"_. Eridan volvió a esconderse en su bufanda y Sollux se quedó observando como si fuera algo normal. Feferi miraba a quienes les dirigían miradas de asco a la pareja, reprimiéndolos. Kanaya y los demás simplemente se quedaron en silencio. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el beso se deshiciera. Eridan soltó un suspiro. Sollux se rió ante esto.

—**¡Eeeeeeeek!**— Un chillido suave escapó de los labios de Nepeta, a lo que se lanzó a los brazos de la persona al lado suyo. Era un muchacho alto, con el cabello liso y negro hasta los hombros, gafas de sol quebradas y una contextura musculosa, con la piel algo amarillenta. Vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas con el símbolo de Sagitario en azul marino, pantalones cortos color gris y calcetines blancos con zapatillas negras. Cualquiera diría que era un maleante. Empezó a sudar un poco ante el contacto con Nepeta.  
—**Nepeta, te sugeriría que controlaras tus impulsos de vez en cuando.**— Su voz era cortante y casi como un susurro. Al hablar se le veían un par de dientes rotos.  
—**¡Es que Equius! Míralos, es hermoso, es realmente hermoso...**— El aludido empezó a sudar algo más. Aradia dio una risita conforme al ver esto.—** ... ¿Equius?**— El Sagitario guardó silencio.

Una cabeza se posó sobre el regazo de Karkat. Una muchacha de cabello corto, negro con dos mechas color turquesa a los lados, de piel pálida, con un par de lentes color rojo en sus ojos, vestida con un vestido de mangas largas negro con turquesa, calcetas blancas, botas cafés y el símbolo de Libra en Turquesa a la altura del pecho derecho. Palpó el pecho de Karkat y le acarició el cuello, lo que causó la tensión del Cáncer.  
—**T-Terezi...**— Murmuró, nervioso por el toque de la chica.  
—**Bueno, ¿Qué quieres, Karkat? Soy ciega, no puedo saber donde está tu cara por arte de magia.**— Del otro lado de la mesa se escuchó un _"¡La magia es falsa!"_ por parte de Eridan.— **¡Cállate, niño hipster!**— Se escuchó de inmediato la respuesta. _"I'm not a hipster!"_. Terezi suspiró con pesadez.  
**—No es necesario...**  
—**Hey, Sollux, estamos en la hora.**— Vriska interrumpió a Karkat, al tiempo que miró su celular y Sollux mandó un Whatsapp rápido, recibiendo una respuesta inmediata.  
**—Athí eth, Mituna dijo que podíamoth ir, que él ya thalió.**  
—**¿Y qué esperamos?**— Vriska se deslizó por debajo de la mesa mientras los demás se paraban. Al estar al lado de Eridan le agarró una nalga con travesura, a lo que él dejó salir un chillido.— **Vámonos.**

Cuando el grupo de doce salió del Starbucks, algunos clientes dieron un suspiro de alivio. Y es que la "manada" era un desastre que jodía todo lo posible cuando estaban juntos. Por eso se autodenominaron _"Los doce trolls"_. Cada quien con un signo del zodíaco, con dos hermanos, con un color distintivo, y con un modo de escribir diferente. Destacan las mayúsculas permanentes de Karkat, la doble "i" y los doses por "s" de Sollux y los 0s por "o"s de Aradia. Sus hermanos del medio también tenían un grupo, denominado los "Dancestors", pero se van a presentar a su debido tiempo. Se conocían desde que eran pequeños y hacían de todo juntos. Eran unidos, aunque las rencillas entre algunos los obligaban a separarse por algún momento. Los doce trolls (También llamados "Del zodíaco") eran un grupo de oro.

Y este grupo, excepto por Eridan y Feferi, que los seguían de cerca en la moto, caminó todo el camino desde el Starbucks hasta la casa de Sollux, al otro lado del Central Park.

* * *

**_¡Un mes desde la Upd8!_**

**_Me he estado deshaciendo en lágrimas por Homestuck, me he devanado los sesos con los exámenes finales, pero aquí está finalmente._**

**_Es considerablemente más largo, pero mi mente de verdad que da para todo eso... Espero que les guste._**

**_¡Déjenme sus reviews y opiniones!_**

**_Una vez más, las marcas mencionadas aquí no me pertenecen._**

**_¡Bye bye~!_**


End file.
